Task Force Y
by Wolf of howl street
Summary: A group of young teens have the wrong end when they are chosen to be part of the next-generation task force as they are brought and trained it's do or die.
1. Cats and Gods

**Hello there and welcome to a Young Suicide Squad fan fiction Hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

**African Jungles**

A Local Woman welding a machete in one hand and a bag in another was walking the deep jungle when she then found a small ritual temple as she then dropped to her knees and then proceeded to say a strange language as a voice said **"What brings you here?" **She then looked up and saw a large seven foot tall hominid female cheetah wearing a shredded tank top on her chest and a large torn bikini bottom held by a rope which was surrounded by small teeth. "Oh mighty goddess i bring you a gift from our village." The woman then opened the bag which contained a large dead goat. "It was our finest and i hope it will help you." The creature then placed her claws on the woman's chin and said **"Thank you for this... gift."** "I leave." She then walked away and as soon as she was no were to be seen the creature then dragged the goat into temple which was lit with torches and candles as another creature like her only much younger and shorter asked **"Is it our food?" ****"Yes Priscilla." **She then slashed it's gut with her claws as it's organs fell to the floor. **"Ugh!" "You should be proud to eat." "Can you tell me about how we came to be again?" "Your sixteen and i already told you this." "Please?" "Fine." **

**20 Years ago**

**African Jungles**

Barbara Minerva was exploring the jungle with her group and best friend Diana Prince when they were then ambushed by a group of wild ancient natives and she was then captured and watched as her friend cowardly ran off as they then killed all the men in her group as she was now chained to a stone table wearing ceremony robes as she then looked at the walls and read the language on them as she then realized that she going to be sacrificed to their god as it's new body and at first she was afraid of this but the thought of her from a simple archeologist to an immortal goddess with extended powers was something she was interested in and as a cultist came in and then pulled out a golden dagger dipped in animal blood and aimed for her heart as a war cry was heard as the main entrance blasted open as a large muscular woman wearing a red and blue outfit,and an eagle on her brestplate and a tiara on her headhead holding a sword and shield with a golden lasso on her waist charged in and then slayed the cultists and the simply broke Barbara's chain's with her bare hands. "It's all right your safe now." "Safe? I could have been a god!" "Listen your friend Diana is safe." "Why would i care for that coward and you are nothing but a role modle for young girls Wonder Woman." Diana was about to say something when a arrow hit the wall as more cultists came rushing forward and as she was fighting Barbara then saw that the dagger was still intact as she read that the blade must hit the heart in order for the ritual to work and she then carefully aimed it at herself as it slowly glowed near her heart and just as she was about to stab herself Diana then grabbed her. "Let me go!" "Your my friend and i won't lose you!" After a brief struggle Barbara dropped the floor as the blade pieced her as Diana looked in horror as Barbara simply stood up and said "I Feel it this strong... **AGH!" **Barbara then saw that the blade had simply struck her stomach area as she then screamed in pain as her body was going into a change. Her nails were getting long and sharp,muscles growing in strength and size,yellow and black fur came out of her skin,and a long tail slowly and painfully came out and after it was over she then realized that she was not a goddess but just simply half human and half animal as the blade was covered in cheetah blood. **"You." **"Barbara?" **"It's Cheetah!**She then lept at her now former friend and then swiped her claws at as Diana was blocking them with her bracelets and shield as she grabbed her lasso of truth grabbed her as she then made her land into the ground as she then got up with a bloody nose. **"Grr!" **She then swiped at her legs. "Agh!" Diana looked and saw blood coming out of her calf as she then pulled out her sword. "Don't make me have to kill you Barbra!" **"That's not my name anymore!" **Cheetah then lept into the air as Diana then grabbed her tail and them started to swing her around and around until she tossed her into a wall as the temple began to collapse as she has no choice but to leave her behind as cheetah then got up and was then crushed by falling debris.

**Present Time**

**"How did you survive?!"** **"Pure strength my darling." **As they were eating cheetah then heard a noise outside as she then went to investigate it as Priscilla continued eating for two hours and stopped when she heard a scream as she then got up and then ran towards the noise as she then crept around the grass and then heard growls as she then kept quiet and then looked up to see her mother dangling from a tree tied to a golden shining lasso. **"What happened?" "Priscilla go it's not safe!" "Is this the lasso you always told me about?" "Yes now go!" **Priscilla then grabbed the lasso as she asked **"Who owns this lasso?" ****"I said to AGH!,Wonder Woman!" ****"And who is she to you?" "I told you... AGH!,She was my friend and i wish the we still were!" ****"Who's my father!?" **Before cheetah could answer a war cry was heard as Priscilla was tackled to the ground. She then looked and saw the woman that her mother told her about. "How did you escape the lasso?!" "Let me go!" Diana looked and saw cheetah still tied to the lasso as she asked "Who are you?!" "I'm her daughter!" Diana then dropped her as she grabbed the lasso and asked "How long did you have her?" **"Ever since she was born!" **Diana then looked at Priscilla and before anything could happen THUNK! **"Ow!" **Priscilla then plucked a traqulitranquilizer dart out of her buttocks as she then fainted.

**Blackgate Juvenile Detention Facility**

Priscilla woke up in a integration room where she was handcuffed to the table as she looked at a mirror to see a collar around her neck as the door opened as a middle-aged African-American woman in a business suit with a briefcase as she then sat down next to her and asked "What's your name?" **"Where am I!?"** "Let me ask you what's your name?" **"Why are you asking me for my... ARG!" **Priscilla then screamed in pain as her collar then sent an electric shock to her body. She then started to cry as she replied** "Priscilla,my name is Priscilla." **"It wasn't that hard now was it?" The woman then opened the briefcase to pull out a case file. "Your mother is the cheetah correct?" **"Yes why?" **The woman then opened her cuffs and then lead her to an area with a black and white background with a camera light and height board"Grab the number board." Priscilla then grabbed it and stood up as the camera flashed as she was given a orange jumpsuit with a hole in the back for her tail as she was then lead to a cell as the door slammed shut as she then asked "Who are you?!" The woman then turned around and said "You will only know me as Amanda." She then walked away and after a few minutes a voice said "First night?" Priscilla turned around and saw a young teenage girl with very bright green visible veins with a similar collar on her neck on top of a bunk bed. **"Yes." **The girl then lept from the top and then said "What's your name?" **"Priscilla." **The girl then raised her shook her hand and said "Rosemary Isley." She then placed her hand on Priscilla's paw as a small poppy flower came out. "How did you?" "Im basically a walking garden in a human body." Rosemary then pulled out a inhaler full of smoke. "Wait what are you.." Before she could say anything else Rosemary then inhaled the smoke as she then coughed out oxygen. "Like i said a plant." "How did you get here?" "It's a long story." "I have the time." Rosemary then started to tell her while inside an office Amanda was typing when a guard walked in and placed a binder full of files. "What is this?" "Every meta human juvenile in the world." "Get out of my sight!" "Yes ma'am." She then moved it as she then finished Priscilla's criminal profile.

**Priscilla Minerva**

**Age:16**

**Height:5.12**

**Abilities:Super speed,fast reflexes and sharp claws.**

**And that is another the first chapter complete.**


	2. Plants vs Bats

**Hello there and welcome back to my young suicide squad story hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

**1 year ago**

**Gotham City,Botanical Gardens**

Ever since she was "Created" Rosemary was always thinking about why she was created by her mother who named her after the most beautiful flower that ever existed and taught her everything about her abilities but to her disappointment rosemary was always nervous about using them and when she did it was always just flowers and grass which angered her and sometimes punished her. "I said to make a Venus fly trap!" "But isn't this beauti... " SMACK! Rosemary fell to the ground as her mother then said "Like this!" She then raised her hands as the ground then shook as a humongous Venus fly trap spung out of the ground with sharp fangs. "You see!" Rosemary then tried but only made a row of dandelions. "Grr." Her mother then grabbed her and started dragging her to a supply cabinet. She then grabbed a spray bottle of weed killer. "No please not again!" She then sprayed it onto her arm as it then began to rot as she then grabbed a pair of hedge cutters and then with one swipe she then cut of her arm. "AGH!" rosemary then screamed in pain as she started bleeding green liquid from her injury as vines then wrapped around her stump and then began to regrow her arm. "If you fail me again i will dump you in acid!" She then lead her inside a giant tree and then sealed her inside with large roots. Rosemary couldn't do anything but practice on her abilities as her arm slowly healed itself as she then went to sleep. Later a loud crash was heard as rosemary then was woken up by her mother. "Now's the time to prove yourself to me." "What?" She then walked towards large vines which had tangled someone. As rosemary looked she saw that it was a young adult woman wearing a purple spandex,cowl,and cape,with a yellow bay symbol on her chest with a utility belt. "How nice of you to drop in Batgirl." "The pleasures all mine Ivy." Ivy then waved her hands the vines then wrapped tighter around her torso as a few of her ribs broke.

"Stop it your hurting her!" "She's been destroying my beautiful plants!" "Which you made BOTH poisonous and deadly." "Who's the young one you have?" "You'll find out first hand."

Ivy then grabbed her daughter and said "Now kiss her." "What?" "Do it!" Ivy then grabbed her head and then pulled her near Barbra's lips as they touched as a few seconds passed until nothing happened.

"Why isn't she dead!?" "My quess ivy is that you made her from scratch and not from your own genes and well the conclusion is that she doesn't have your poison lips." "Fine I'll do it myself and then I'll use your corpse as a fertilizer."

She then pressed her lips as once again nothing happened. "How are you... Agh!" Ivy then fell to the floor as Barbra then broke from the vines using a hidden batanang (as she then removed a pair of fake lips),which she then trew at her as it impaled her hand . "ARGH!,I'll kill you!" She then raised her hands in the air as the ground then shook as a giant sized venus fly trap then emerged from the ground. "Now let's see how you'll live against this!" The plant then slammed it's jaws at the ground as Barbra then dogged and then attacked it with her wrist blades as rosemary was watching. She then ran off towards the storage area where she then grabbed the weed killer as she then ran back towards the fight as Batgirl was holding the plant away from her head as rosemary then tossed her the bottle which she used to spray it as it then yelled out as it then began to rot until it fell apart as it infected the other plants. "NO!,MY BABIES!" Ivy then tackled her to the ground and then wrapped her with more vines as she grabbed a Wooden plank and smacked her as rosemary then said "Stop it!" "Your not part of this!" Rosemary then felt her anger inside herself as Ivy then looked at her "Yes that's it darling let your anger out on her let her see what you a... AGH!" Ivy then looked down and saw that a large tree root impaled on her chest as green liquid blood leaked from her as she looked at her daughter and simply said "Your like me now,a killer." As she then slowly started to bleed as Barbra then broke free and checked her pulse. "She's still alive,but unconscious." Rosemary then slowly walked towards her mother and asked "Is she ok?" "Yes but you might have put her in a coma." Rosemary then lifted her arms and said "Take me in." "What,Why?" "Isn't that your job arresting criminals?" After a brief pause Barbra then cuffed her arm with her's and waited until the police and Arkham Asylum infirmary arrived

**Present**

"And that's how i ended up here." **"You killed your mother!?"** "No she somehow ended up surviving but i put her in a coma and she's been like that ever since." The door then buzzed and opened as guards in riot gear lead Priscilla and rosemary to the cafeteria where they then sat as their ankles where chained to the table they where sitting at.

**"And what about the food?"** "Same as prison food week old pre- heated meatloaf with potatoes and a cup of water it's tastes weird but it's better than nothing." "Nothing your nose can't handle mate." "Ugh!"

Priscilla looked on the other side of the table and saw a girl in her late teens with long orange hair and an Australian accent wearing a blue Bennie on her head tossing a paper origami triangle.

"Priscilla Minerva meet Georgina "Digger" Harkness also known as..." "Captain Boomerang at your service." "First of all Georgina your not the real one,your from another earth and second how can you even hit a speedster?" "I could have gotten Jesse Quick!" **"And what's in the dark room?" **"Oh it's just a solitary confinement." **"Solitary?!" **"Don't worry mate,it's only for juveniles who have enormous strength and size." "Like what?" "Have you ever been a paralyzed collage student who after injecting themselves with a formula caused them to transform into a ten foot tall man eating killer whale with good swimming abilities?" **"Uh no?"** "Then yeah your fine."

**Solitary Confinement**

"Now listen your new to this so let me show you how to do this." A young woman in riot gear was being trained about handling the stronger inmates as they walked towards a water tank as the trainer tapped it as an enormous muscular humanoid orca whale was swimming around and saw them. "Grace Blaine,lunch time." **"That's not my name anymore." **"Whatever you say Tilikum." The guard said sarcastically as she dropped a bucket of squids into the tank as the giant whale grabbed one and savagely ate it. They walked into a another cell where a young teenage girl was doing push ups as they gave her a small plate of beef while speaking in Spanish ["Erica Dorrance"]. She then looked at it and said in Spanish

["What is this?"] ["Food if you don't want it to bad."] ["I could break you in half if i had my equipment."] ["Yeah right why have a drug that increases your strength even though your strong already."]

They then slammed the door as they then went to the last one marked hazardous. "Who's in here?" "Don't worry she won't bite but she might rip you apart with her magic." When they entered to young woman in a straight jacket muttering to herself. "June Moone." The woman then turned around and simply sat down as they then simply feed her like a baby with a spoon full of Apple sauce. "When can i talk with my therapist?" "When you can control that other personality of yours." After lunch they only had a ten minute break as Rosemary and Georgina simply introduced Priscilla to the other "Friendlier" juveniles as they walked towards two girls playing chess. One simply had black hair while the other girl had pure white hair with orange red eyes that resembled flames.

"Priscilla Minerva meet Zoe Lawton and Olive Silverlock." "The king is near the knight is that legal?" "Is it legal to be hired to assassinate anyone?" "Wait you've killed people?" "If your know as the greatest assassin that NEVER misses her target then yeah." "And what are in for?"

Olive simply concentrated othen table as she used a small spray paint can to vandalize it. She then drew a bat with a Not allowed sign on top of it. "She hates the "Bat" and you should never say it in front of her." "What's her deal?" "She's a pyrokinesis and an arsonist." "Prove it." "You have a lighter?" "I have a match." "Light it." Georgina lit the match as Olive concentrated on it when it quickly burst into a large fire ball which then evaporated. "Wow." "I know right." They then went back to their holding cell when the intercom system went on and said **"Priscilla Minerva, Rosemary Isley,Georgina Harkness, Zoe Lawton,Olive Silverlock,Grace Balin,Erica Dorrance,and June Moone report to the warden's office NOW!" **After they were lead into the office where they where greeted by Amanda and a silent woman wielding a large Katana. "All of you have been specifically chosen for this,now any questions?" "Uh who are you?" "My name is Amanda Waller and ALL of you will be following my orders from now on until death." Everyone then stood still and silent for a few seconds until she talked again "Now let's get started on your training."

**And that is another chapter complete.**


	3. The Squad

**Hello there and welcome back to my Suicide Squad story hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

**Past,Pena Duro,Female Section**

"AGH!" A woman in her thirties was screaming in pain while holding her stomach as she was giving birth to her child inside the prison infirmary as the employees where talking about what to do with her child once it was born until the cries of an infant were heard followed by a heart monitor flat lining as the mother then died from the pain and poor health care. After talking they then simply decided to make her serve the rest of her mother's life sentence for being a political prisoner as they simply named her Erica. Erica was mostly scared for her life but found protection within her teddy bear she named Osito. The other inmates simply either ignored her or tried to recruit her in their small gangs but she simply had no idea why she was here but was always treated like any other person inside and at the age of ten she was given a cell mate who was confused by her being in a dangerous place.

["Why are you in here?"] ["(Snif) I don't know but I'm scared."] ["Listen to me,if you don't stop whining you will probably leave this place in a body bag,but let me teach you."] ["Really"] ["Sure."] ["But first."]

The woman then yanked Erica's teddy bear out of her hands and tossed it outside where another inmate grabbed it. "Osito!" Erica then ran towards her and started to hit her but she simply ignored it. ["Try this."] Her cell mate then handed her a makeshift knife as she threatened to return the bear. ["Or what?"] Erica then slashed her leg as she fell to the floor. ["ARG! Little B*tch!"] She then ripped the bear's head off as stuffing came out as Erica then quickly raised the knife. ["Wait I'll sew it's head back on!, please!"] Erica then ignored her as she then repeatedly stabbed her to death as the guards came in and then grabbed her. After many more incidents of her bring more violent she was then placed in solitary confinement where she would be there until five years later when she was put back and during her time she had grown up to nearly five feet with large abbs and muscles as her black hair had grown and was long. Erica then simply wore nothing but a tank top on her chest and pants as she was teased by the inmates but caught the attention of a few gang members who then asked her to be their muscle but Erica simply responded by breaking their arms and legs with her bare hands. ["I work alone."] This then caught the sight of the facility as they were being funded by their government to simply use their inmates as human test subjects for a special project which would increase the user's durability and strength and being one of the strongest Erica was chosen. She was then lead into the operating room where she was placed on the table and strapped to it as the head scientist explained the procedure. ["The formula that you will be tested on is still in its prototype but it has been tested on apes and monkeys and all the results where the same with enhanced strength but it has some side effects."] They then connected the drug into her arms and brain (by drilling into her skull and placing a tube) as well as a respirator full of Oxycodone to help with the severe pain that she would endure as they then inserted the drug as Erica then felt both pain and relief as her muscles began to feel on fire as they began to swell and grow as she then broke the metal restraints and then screamed in pain as she was now seven feet tall with muscular abbs, biceps,and legs. ["How do you feel?"] ["Stong!"] Erica then noticed that the tubes where still connected to her body as she then lifted the scientist off the ground as she asked ["Why do i still have these inside me!"] ["It's the only way that the formula will stay inside your body."] ["In that case."] She then lifted her off the ground as she slowly and painfully began to crush her skull as blood squirted out as she then took down the main guards,went to the surveillance room,ripped the guard's jaw off and then said in the intercom **[****"**Listen to me hermanas y hermanos I am your freedom and you will all be under my command!**"]** She then pressed the power button and within minutes a enormous riot broke out in both the male and female sections of the prison as Erica simply walked off to the court yard where large bonfire was lit as they had gone and had chained the warden where Erica then lifted him as they then left inside a helicopter and then broke his legs. ["I will be the last thing you will ever see."] She then broke his legs and then tossed him into the shark infested waters where a large pile of blood was then seen as they left towards the only place that was always controlled by fear Gotham city. Inside a penthouse a small group where discussing about changing the entire city when the door then burst open. "What?" A group of armed men and women came in. "What is the meaning of this!?" ["Shut up!"] ["Do what he..." BLAM! One of them then fell to the group with blood leaking out of her head as a woman in her early thirties came out of her desk hidding. "I suggest that you tell your boss to mess with someone else than Sofia Falcone." They then aimed their weapons when. ["Let me speak with her."] Erica then walked inside now wearing a black and white wrestling mask.

"What do you want from me?" ["Who runs the criminal underworld?"] "(Laughs) No one not even me!" ["And why is that?"] "The Batgirl." ["Who is this criminal?"] "Oh she's not a criminal more of a vigilante protecting the city from people like us." ["How much?"] "What?" ["How much will you give me to kill her?"]

Sofia was silent for a few seconds when she said "You decide and I'll tell you how to get her attention." Barbra was working on her studies in her dorm room when her police scanner reported suspicious activity as she then went to her closet pulled out a locked suitcase and then retrieved her outfit as her roommate came in. "Hey Babs I'm going to to the library wanna come?" "I'm pretty busy studying for the exams." "Oh ok i understand." After she heard the door close she then dressed in her outfit and then lept from the window. She then arrived at a warehouse and then slowly and quietly crept up on the roof as the sound of gunfire and screams where heard as she then lept and struck the ground. After disarming and defeating both sides of the small fight she then lifted one of them and then integrated her. "What are you planning!" ["Your demise."] Barbra turned around and then ducked a brick wall as she then heard loud footsteps. ["With everyone talking about you i thought you'd be bigger."] "Who are you?" ["I am your worst nightmare."] Erica then slammed her fists to the ground as Barbra then punched her in the breast as she then shook her fist like she hit a hard bolder. "How?" ["Not strong enough!"] Erica then grabbed her and slammed her head into a wall as Barbra then sliced her leg with a batanang. She then simply pulled it out and then slammed her hands on her torso. "Agh!" ["You hide from the light,but you see i was born in the darkness,and now."] Erica then lifted her into the air. ["What will make you break?,your spirit or your body!"] Before Barbra could do anything Erica then lifted her leg and then slammed her back into it as the sound of a breaking bone has heard as Erica simply tossed her like a large rag doll and walked away as Barbra then fell into darkness. Barbra then woke up inside a makeshift hospital where a young girl walked towards her gave her a glass of water. Barbra then replied with sign language as she knew the girl as her young apprentice Cassandra Cain. "How long have I've been.." Cassandra then replied with a white board saying a week. "I can still.. Ugh!" Barbra tried standing up but couldn't because of the pain. Cassandra then showed her an x-ray which showed that she had a fractured spine. "Sh.. i mean crap." Cassandra then wrote "Now what?" to which Barbra replied "I guess that your training is coming early." Three months later Barbra was slowly but able to walk again as her injures where claimed to be from an assault while Cassandra was already on her first mission to find Erica while Barbra then helped her with her experience with technology helped her start by breaking into Sofia's penthouse/office by literally crashing her birthday party. After subduing her bodyguards and disarming her and tried to interrogate her but couldn't since she was mute. "What are you the new batgirl?,well your doing one sh.. AHH!" Cassandra then pushed her off the balcony and then grabbed her foot while Barbra did her voice in a very intimidating way. **"**Where is Erica!**" **"She's has a hideout in the old sports building,now pull me up please!" Cassandra then lifted her,tied her and then left her dangling from the stairs where she was later found by the police. She then found Erica who was working out as she then went inside and confronted her. **"**It's over Erica!**" **Erica then saw her as she then grabbed the barbell she was using and trew it at her which she dogged as she then grappled her and then swiped her wrist blades which struck her torso. "Grr." Erica then tossed her as she then grabbed a support structure. **"**Cassandra it's ok there's no way she c..**" **"RAGH!" Erica then activated a tank on her back full of titan formula as the liquid then went into her brain as she then ripped the structure out and then swung it around as Cassandra ducked and then continued swiping at her when Barbra then said **"**The tubes,cut the tubes!**" **Cassandra then swiped her blades near Erica's neck as the sound of spilling liquid was coming from the formula spilling to the floor. "NO!" Erica then collapsed to the ground while holding her head as she was moaning in pain as she was experiencing her first of many withdrawals from the formula as she then grabbed Cassandra and then started to squeeze her until she pulled out a tazer and then shocked her as she then collapsed to the ground. After Erica was arrested Cassandra then went back to Barbra who then congratulated her as she had fully healed from her injures. Cassandra then wrote "I thought that you were paralyzed." "No i mean the only way i would be PERMANENTLY paralysed is if someone shot me in the stomach but that's NEVER going to happen."

**Present**

**"My neck hurts like Hell."** "The collars are for inside and when you leave the area you will have them removed but may i suggest that you don't touch them because the explosives are very sensitive." "Wait what explosives?!"

Amanda then pulled out a tablet and then reviled a photos of them.

"This tablet is one of many controls to your explosives and my rules are simple if anybody tries to make a run for it or disobey the orders given to them i won't hesitate to blow your brains out." ["Smart B*tch."] "Now you will all have to work together as one team and make sure you finish your mission and if done successful and you survive i will give you a special privilege,got that?"

Everyone nodded their heads as they were then given their equipment and clothing. Priscilla then looked at June who was meditating. **"Why are you doing that?"** "It helps free my mind from whatever the witch will do." **"What witch?" **"You'll see." Zoe started heading to the armory and grabbed a L115A3 sniper rifle,AR-15,two duel wheel M9s,and a hunting knife as she loaded her wrist mounted guns with medium and heavy ammo. Priscilla was then given a yellow black spotted jacket and black pants as she was sharpening her claws,Rosemary wore a green and black spandex bodysuit. Erica simply wore a black and white spandex with her mask along with black jeans and a brown overcoat along with a metal belt as she connected the tubes into her head and arms,Georgina was given a blue bomber flight jacket with her boomerangs and a white scarf as she pulled out a stuffed unicorn from the pocket and hugged it for a while until she put it back,Olive simply wore a torn red robe with a torn red cape on her back,and Grace simply was naked due to her transformation which covered her private areas.

"So let me get this straight you where a paralyzed marine biologist and then you turned yourself into a giant muscular orca whale?" **"The formula was supposed to simply fix my spinal cord** **but instead it altered my DNA structure and turned me into this." **"At least your not paralyzed anymore." **"I have a fin on my back and large amounts of both blubber and muscle!" **"Ok chill out jezz."

After they where ready they where then lead into an aircraft carrier where they where briefed by Amanda from inside the prison.

**"**Now listen carefully your task is simply to search and destroy a facility that is being held captive by unknown forces.,now normally we would simply land you but they have anti aircraft missiles so.**" **

The back then opened as the sound of loud air entered as they where about the flight height of an airplane. Everyone except June and Zoe lept. "What's wrong!?" "I'm afraid of heights." "Maybe this will wake up the witch." "What are..." BLAM!" "Agh!" June then cried in pain as zoe simply shot her foot until she then then started glowing as Zoe then shoved her out as she then lept also.

**And that is another chapter complete.**


	4. Killer Whale

**Welcome back to my Suicide Squad story hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

**Past,Gotham City Aquarium**

"And see how their brain is much larger and how it shows the emotion." Doctor Grace Blain was teaching a group of pre schoolers about the brain of the orca/Killer whale and as they then moved on while Grace pushed her wheelchair as she was paralyzed from the waist down. After the group left she then was grabbed by the shoulder "AH!" She then moved around and saw her friend Katherine Kane "Kate you scared me!" "Sorry about that,I've seen that you've found a new friend." Kate was staring at a orca whale swimming in a tank. "Oh yes she's a beauty." After Kate left Grace then went inside her laboratory and then grabbed an empty blood bag as she went towards the tank and then called the whale who then showed her flipper as Grace then inserted a needle while holding her head. "Be calm it only a few minutes." After the bag was full she then gave the whale a raw squid and then went back to her lab where she then mixed the blood with her own DNA as she then typed into her computer which then showed all the possible combinations of fusing the two together as she simply waited for her formula to be done and when it was she grabbed it and then used a mirror to aim it at her spinal cord. "If this works then I'll NEVER be in this position again." She then inserted it as the pain then went as her bones then began to swell and reconstruct as she then looked at her feet and wiggled her toes as she then slowly began to stand up for the first time without anyone's help as she then slowly walked. "It worked,It worked!" She then screamed in happiness as she then walked down the stairs and then looked at the whale. "Oh thank you, you cute t... ugh wha... AGH!!!" Grace then collapsed to the ground as she felt her body changing as her breasts and buttocks began to swell and enlarge as her arms and legs grew with large muscles and fat blubber as a large fin burst out of her back which ripped her clothes,her teeth sharpening and the top half her skin was tuning black as her breasts, stomach,and pelvis turned bright white along with spots on her eyes as she then stumbled around the aquarium knocking stuff over as she then let out a monstrous roar and leaping into the ocean where she then smelled something her brain was telling her to eat. At a yacht club for the rich everyone was chatting when the boat then shook as Grace was trying to knock it over but with no luck as she then climbed the anchor and then lept into the deck as everyone then screamed while downstairs Sofia Falcone was alerted by the screams as she then grabbed a heavy machine gun and walked upstairs "Whoever you are i suggest that ..." Sofia stood in fright as Grace had already eaten her crew members and bodyguards as she then looked at her and walked towards her. "What do you want?!" **"Your the falcone woman?" **"Yes." **"I won't eat you in exchange for one thing." **"What is it?" **"You donate to the aquarium." **Before Sofia could respond Grace then yelled in pain as she then pulled out a batanang from her backas she then looked behind and saw a woman wearing a black bat cowl and black armor with a cape and a red bat symbol on her chest. "Oh great." **"Who are you?" **"I'm Batwoman" **"In that case call me Orca!" **Grace then slammed her hands to the floor as Sofia then went to the main deck and then radioed for more men to help. Batwoman then trew more batanangs to injure grace but she ended up destroying them with her jaws. "What's your grudge with falcone?" **"Nothing I'm just here for a snack!" **Grace then grabbed a random person. **"Stay back!" **Batwoman stood still as Grace then tossed them to her as she jumped into the ocean as Sofia's men arrived and then opened fire at her as she then escaped on a jet ski. Grace then returned to the aquarium where she then changed back into her human self as she then crawled into her wheelchair and then went into the changing room for scuba divers as she then put on random clothes and then fell asleep and was later woken up by Katherine. "What are you doing here?" "I must off drank to much." "Yeah,did you hear what happened last night?" "What?" Katherine then turned on the T.v. as a news report came on.

**"And in other news a yacht party was attacked by witnesses who claim to be by a hominid orca whale who also fought the mysterious vigilante known as batwoman,we**** now go live with billionaire Sofia Falcone." "Thank you now Gotham city has had its share of weirdness but this is something."**** "And what about the whale that people claimed talked to you." ****"It threatened me to donate to the aquarium but out of anything it wanted that's absolutely insane.****" "Thank you this is Vikki Vale reporting from Gotham harbor." **

After Katherine left she then contacted her friend.

**"**Hey Kate what's up?**" "**Oracle i need you to analyse this blood sample i have an a batanang.**" "**Sure I'll have the analysis and send it to you.**" ****"**Good in the meantime I'm going to try to find out what this Orca person wants with Falcone by tailing her.**"**

At night Grace was hesitant about injecting herself again but the thought of her walking again is what made her accept the pain as she transformed into Orca and then went back into the ocean and then heard Sofia talk as she was still at the dock shouting at her employees as Grace then grabbed her. "What do you want!?" **"Your promise!" **She then pulled out a handgun and shot her as the bullet pierced her skin which made her scream as she then tossed her aside and then charged at her as she was stopped by batwoman with a net. "This stops now!" **"Never!" **Grace then chomped her way out as she then grabbed a large Shipping Containe, lifted it and trew it at her as she dogged as she pulled out a shock device tossed it at her but did little damage. **"Tickles."** Kate then slashed her with her batanangs which caused bleeding as Sofia then opened fire on them as she then quickly went back inside her yacht and then opened her safe as she grabbed her belongings a harpoon gun and a diamond as she then got into her car and tried to drive away as Grace then used her teeth to rip out the engine and grab her. **"We're not done yet!"** Grace then carried her into a nearby cove as Kate went after her as Oracle called in. **"**Anything?**" "**Kate your not going to like this.**" **At the cove Grace lifted Sofia and then proceeded to drown her when Kate arrived and then said "Grace!" Orca then turned around. **"How do you..." **"Is this what you want to be known as a murderer!?" Orca growled and said "This b*tch deserves justice by any means even if it means that she's the next Dawn Brancheau!" Grace then opened her mouth as Kate then used explosive gel to knock her aside as Sofia was gasping for breath. "Stop this!" **"No i will... ahh!" **Orca then held her head as she then started to change back to her human self as Kate held her. "Grace it's over." "No i can't be like this,like a cri... AGH!" Grace then screamed in pain as a harpoon stuck her chest. "No!" "Now it's your turn." Sofia then aimed her gun at Kate who trew another batanang which blocked the bullet which exploded in the chamber causing the gun to explode as Sofia screamed in pain while holding her hand which was bleeding from the shrapnel wounds as Kate then pulled out the blood sample which still contained the formula as she then opened her mouth. "What are you doing!" "Saving her." "If you do,ALL the blood of her future victims will be on your hands!" Kate then made Grace drink it as she then PERMANENTLY transformed into Orca. **"Even though you saved me your still dead to me!" **Grace then walked towards Kate who then kicked her into the water as then pulled out a shock device and trew it into the water which caused her to be electrocuted as she then fell unconscious.

**Present**

Zoe and June where free falling as they landed into the ground as they grouped together with the rest. "Uhh what's with June?" **"June Moone is just my body but the enchantress is the true power." **"Yeah apparently she's possessed by this witch." **"Let's just focus on the mission." **They then walked for a few minutes until they reached their objective as two guards blocked them. "Uh did they say that we have to KILL them?" "Just focus." **"The enchantress does not like waiting." **Soon she then summoned large skeleton hands which them dragged them into the ground as the alarm was activated. "Well so much for stealth." More people arrived as Grace then chomped her way inside by eating the gate as the rest defended her with rosemary using vines as a wall,Olive,Zoe,and Georgina using long range,Priscilla slashing, Erica simply smashing their heads in, and the enchantress using her magic to make flying demons. After they went inside they then walked inside killing everyone they saw only sparring the cooks and janitors who ran off as they entered into a restricted area killing the guards as Zoe then opened a duffle bag full of explosives as they then placed them everywhere as the enchantress then stopped. "What's wrong?" **"I sense something powerful." **She then walked into a hidden wall which she opened which showed a large purple circle in the middle of the building. "Waller i think we've found it." **"**Good now destroy it.**" "It's calling for me." **The enchantress was simply walking towards it when Georgina grabbed her hand. "Focus mate." **"You dare touch me!" **She then pushed aside which made her fall into it vaporizing her. "Georgina!" The portal then started shaking as a hand then came out from it as the figure then walked out. "Uh Waller i think we have a problem." **"**What kind of problem.**" ****"A kryptonion problem!" **Priscilla said as the figure then walked wearing a white jumpsuit with handcuffs which she then broke out of. "Finally I'm free and know i will finish where Zod failed!" She then floated into the air as her eyes began to glow red. "Now neal before Faora!" "Oh Fuck!"

**And that is another chapter complete.**

**Also no offense to Dawn Brancheau and condolences to her family R.I.P :(**


	5. The witch

**Hello there and welcome back to my Suicide Squad story sorry it took so long but hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

**Past:Halloween,New York City**

"Come on June!" "I don't know." June Moone and her roommate where inside there dorm room as she was painting a mountain landscape. "Just take a break once and a while." "I have to finish this by the start of November I'm not going mess this up." Her roommate then yanked her and then pushed her into the bed.

"Just take a break please!?" "(Laughs) Oh alright so any plans?" "Sure i got us theses invites to this really cool haunted mansion party." "I'll get my back and..." "Not so fast you need a costume it says so on the invite." "But every store is probably closed by now." "I thought that you were creative then make your own."

After searching inside the closet and wardrobe June simply wore a green and red fedora along with a green cloak and high heels while her roommate was in a cat outfit as they walked inside as the sound of loud music was heard when they were at a dance floor and her roommate went to a bar get a drink as June refused and then went exploring as she then walked into the basement which was dark and had no light. "May as well get scared." She thought as she slowly crept downstairs and then tripped and fell down the stairs and when she got back up she then heard the door lock behind her. She then used her phone flashlight to navigate as she then started hearing whispers calling her name. "Whoever's inside here this isn't funny!" She bumped into something as she turned around and screamed as she saw a rotten shrunken head. "Ok you guys scared me,now let me out of here!" She followed the whispering to a small shrine which looked ancient. "Looks good enough to paint." She then pulled out her phone and then got closer to get a better view as the whispering then turned into a voice. **("Come closer.") **"Ok you can stop now really." She then was in front of the shrine as she saw a statute of a woman who had her hands in a holding position with a amulet which June then took as she inspected it when it then wrapped itself around her neck as the statue then started breaking as green energy came out of it and entered her body as the only thing June could simply do was scream. "AHH!!!!" The next morning she woke up her bed as she got up and then walked to her canvas painting and was shocked to see it replaced with what looked like a woman being worshipped while fire was spreading around her. June then ignored it as she called her roommate but only went to voicemail as she grabbed the canvas painting and walked towards her art lecture as she then tripped and fell. "Oh I'm so sorry let me help you!" A fellow student lifted her up. "Thanks and next time watch were you going or... **I will rip you apart in front of your family!" **The student then ran off as June was confused as she went to give her lecture but she had to come up with a new reason as she then gave her presentation. While she was giving her presentation a spit ball hit her in the face as the class started laughing at her. "As i was saying this portrait shows..." TWACK! A paper airplane hit her again as the sounds of laughter was heard as the professor was trying to tell them to stay quite as June then started levitating into the air as she glowed green as a light blinded everyone as she then changed into a woman with glowing green eyes wearing a large green cloak and hood then yelled **"Who dares to insult The Enchantress!"** All the students then immediately screamed and ran off as she then used her magic to levitate and then made them exploded into pieces of blood and organs as she then changed back as June looked in horror and screamed,and in court she had an interesting trial as she was struggling with her personality while in a jail cell. "No i couldn't have do this.. **Masterpiece!**, SHUT UP!" She then walked around in circles while she scribbled symbols on the walls by cutting herself and using her own blood. June refused to speak at the stand and instead the enchantress spoke in her words. "And what was your reason for this?" **"I showed them my powers and then all of humanity will be under my control!" **"No more further questions." After long days she was sent to Stryker's island and was stayed there for a few months until she was "Transported" to another facility Blackgate Juvenile detention center where she was placed in solitary with a straight jacket where simply talked to herself.

**Present Time**

"You will all bow before me!" Faora then shot her heat vision at them as everyone then dogged it as Zoe then yelled

"Enchanted,Priscilla both of you attack her while we keep her busy!" "Why us?" "Kryptonions are weak against two things kryptonite and magic!"

She then shot multiple rounds at her as the bullets bounced off her skin as Orca and Erica then grabbed and started to beat her but to no avail as Faora simply lifted them with her hands and tossed them like rag dolls as Olive then shot flames at her as she then used her frost breath to counteract it. "Priscilla i don't think i can hold on much longer!" Priscilla quickly ran at her and slashed her calfs. "AGH!" Faora then saw that she was bleeding as the enchantress tried to do a spell as faora then breathed in her air she then started to suffocate as she then changed back. "What.. oh no." Faora then shot her heat vision at her as Orca then used herself to block it as the heat started to give her third degree burns on her back as Priscilla then slashed her eyes temporarily blinding her. "Grace you,you saved my life." **"Don't mention it ugh!" **She then collapsed from her injuries as faora was blind firing everywhere. Priscilla then shoved her claws into her torso. "AGH!" she then fell to the ground as Erica then stomped her foot on her head making her unconscious.

**"**Waller,we did it but we have one injured and Georgina is gone.**" ****"**Damm it!,I'll send a pick-up and a medic to your location.**" "**And what about the kryptonion?**" "**She's coming back with us.**" ****"**Wait what!?**" **

**And that is another chapter complete.**


	6. Free time

**Welcome back my Suicide Squad story hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

**Past,Gotham City**

"Just adjust the sights,take a deep breath,then slowly squeeze." BLAM! "Agh!" The recoil from the rifle was hard that it broke Zoe's nose as she was holding it as she walked back to her house as the housekeeper ran to get a towel as her mother came in and said

"What happened?!" "Don't worry the recoil simply..." "I told you not to get involve with gun clubs!" "Mom it's ok." "No it's not!,this City is going downhill and i don't want you to mess your family by seeing him as your father role model!"

Zoe then went to her room with a tissue in her nose as she then looked at a secret gun magazine and flipped to the pages until she saw the company phone number and dialled it as her younger sister walked in asked "Can you play with me?" "I'm busy just go downstairs with mom." "Your no fun." After she left Zoe then asked the operator "Yeah I'm calling to ask what's your best hunting rifle?,what for?,I'm trying to kill a bear." After a week of being kept up all night by the screams and yelling of her mother and abusive stepfather she then went to the the front door and grabbed a package as she took it to a tree house which her former father had built for her as she assembled the hunting rifle she had secretly purchased as placed the suppressor and bipod as she placed the round into the chamber and waited until she heard screaming and shouting was when she aimed her sights at the living room where she saw them arguing. ("One Shot and this will be over.") She said to herself as she slowly pulled the trigger when her grip slipped as the bullet left the chamber as the sound of broken glass and the sound of screaming was heard as she looked at her target as what she saw next made her drop the rifle as she cowered in the corner with tears coming out of her eyes as she then whispered ("I will NEVER miss again!") And the vow was true to her future victims who she shot without missing a bullet.

**Near Present Time:Gotham City Hall**

Zoe was on a rooftop with her silenced high caliber rifle as she was aiming at her target at a press conference as she used her technical scope to assist the range and wind direction. "Now to wait and then I'll get my paycheck." "You won't." Zoe turned around and saw her. "Oh even better!" She then aimed her wrist mounted guns as a laser pointed out Kate's head.

"You can't kill me and the senator at the same time." "That rifle is already aimed at them and once i kill you all i have to do is simply pull the trigger!" "You sound confident Lawton."

Kate then trew a smoke bomb which blinded Zoe. "You think that'll work!" She then changed her goggle settings to thermal vision. "I'm the world's greatest assassin who even lived and soon I'll be known as the person who kills the Batwoma.. what?!" She then fell to the ground as she was dragged by her feet which were tied by a wire as she then shot it as she got up and was punched in the face as she stumbled as blood leaked from her nose. She then cautiously aimed and slowly moved around as the sound of clapping was heard as she scrambled to her rife as a batanang struck her hand "ARGH! F*CK!" She then held it as she grabbed the rifle and pulled the trigger as Kate tackled her as the round left the casing and struck the senator in the shoulder. "No i NEVER miss!" She then shot Kate multiple times as she aimed again but saw her target was out of range. Kate then grabbed her as Zoe tripped and fell off the roof taking Kate with her as they landed on a car as Zoe was unconscious while Kate suffered injuries as officers responded to the shooting. Zoe would later wake up cuffed to a hospital bed and would be later transported to Belle Reve.

**Present:****Belle Reve juvenile detention center**

As a helicopter landed on the roof as Amanda and Katana were waiting as the back opened as four medics struggled into wheeling in Grace while two others were taking faora as the rest of the squad slowly walked out as Waller said

"Not bad for your first time and as i said earlier i would give you your specific needs." "How's grace?" June asked. "Third degree burns on her back and fin but nothing too serious why?" "No reason." "Your all dismissed."

They were lead back to their holding cells as they were frisked before entering and were given their needs. Both June and Erica asked for a more clean cell and they were lead into a visible glass cell as June was given a canvas and brush as she then started to paint while Erica was given lifting weights,Zoe was at the shooting range being watched by a guard, Rosemary was planting a flower in a pot. Waller was in her office with Katana as her personal bodyguard as a nurse came in.

"Ma'am i wanted to tell you that well um... Ms.Blian has major burns and well she needs to take a few days off at least." "Dammit,and the other?" "Well she's in a coma but are you sure about this?" "Positive and I'll give you the go-ahead when we have the materials for her surgery."

The nurse left as Waller looked at her files and then went to a section of the facility were she ordered the guard to let her inside as she stopped at a cell and asked "Rose Wilson?" "Who's asking?" A teenage girl walked towards her with an eye patch on her left eye with natural white hair. "How would you like to be part of my task force?" "What do i get in return?" "I'll reduce your sentence by half." She stood silent for a while and then said "When do i start?" "Very Soon." She then walked to another cell made out of inertron as she said "Xiomara "Crush" Rojas" A teenage girl whose skin was as white as chalk with black eyeshadow,red eyes,and a half Mohawk style. "What do you what B*tch?" "How would you like to be reunited with your friend Obeuls?" She then dropped a toolbox next to her cell which started shaking. "I'll let her out only if you join my squadron." Xiomara opened the box as a chain with a sharp point came out and wrapped around her. "Tell me what heads need to squashed."

**Two days later,Metropolis,Lex Corp**

Amanda was waiting for her squad to be in position as a secretary said "Miss Luthor is waiting for you." She walked into her office as she was greeted by a woman with orange hair wearing a business suit and a green necklace greeted her.

"Amanda Waller what a pleasure to meet you." "Same with you Alexandra." "Please call me "Lex" for short,now my assistant should be here she's always running late."

The door opened as a blonde haired woman wearing glasses walked in holding cups of coffee. "Sorry I'm... late." "Do i pay you to stand there Kara!" "Sorry about Miss Luthor." Kara said as she shivered." She handed her the cup as she then stood still and said "I just remembered i forgot to file some papers." "Well don't just stand there go!" She then entered the elevator and quickly unbuttoned her shirt revelling a blue and red suit with a large S. Underneath in the secret laboratory system a large green portal opened as the squad minus Grace walked inside.

"Remind me to never eat before teleporting." "Sure." "Know Waller sent us here for something important and we just have to locate it." "I don't think so."

They then turned around and saw a woman hovering over them with a blue and red suit with a large red cape. "Supergirl!?" "Oh Sh*t!"

**And that is another chapter complete.**


	7. The League

**Hello and welcome back to my Suicide Squad story hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

**Two years ago**

**Location unknown**

"Fight harder!" Rose Wilson was sword fighting with one of the League of Assassins deadliest members in hopes of joining the league to avenger her mother as Lady Shiva then slashed her torso before stabbing her Scimitar sword deep into her chest as she collapsed to the floor as her masters looked at rose in disappointment as Shiva keeled. "I am sorry master." "She had no skill to begin with." "Yes and i will help with..." "ARGH!" The three women then saw Rose scream as her stab wounds painfully healed as she pulled the sword out of her and then swiped at Shiva who disarmed her as she fell to the ground. "How?" Rose got up pulled out a dagger from her pocket and then stabbed Shiva in the neck multiple times as blood splattered on the rug covered floor. "How is that!?" Talia al ghul snapped her fingers as multiples ninjas appeared as rose grabbed the sword as they rushed at her. By the time she was defeated she had killed over ten members of the league before being imprisoned. Her door cell then opened as Nyssa al Ghul entered as two guards took her to a cave with a glowing green pool. "What is this place." "We call it the Lazarus pit." Talia then joined as a coffin with Shiva's body in undergarments was presented The two sisters then slowly lowered the coffin into the pit and waited for a minute when... "ARGH!" Shiva then stood up screaming from the water as she struggled to walk as Nyssa helped her stand. "Welcome back." Shiva simply looked at Rose before charging at her like a dog with rabies as rose then grabbed her and pinned her to the floor. After she was dressed Shiva then reluctantly agreed to train Rose who got better at swordsmanship and martial arts taking on the nickname "Ravenger" due to to her ruthlessness with other students. When she finally had all the training she needed she simply had to do one thing in order to fulfill her as a member of the League. "We as you may guess by out name kill those who stand in our way,and we have an important task for you that insures out secrecy we need you to kill a member who left us long ago." "Who?" "Kate Kane."

**Gotham City-two years ago**

Rose went into a safe house where she revived a sword,a bottle of poison,and a orange and blue outfit to hide her identity if needed to. She then put on the outfit as she used a black market connection to buy a sniper rifle as she was aiming inside a building next to Wayne manor as she zoomed her sights on a red haired woman in a dress before looking at a magazine which depicted Kate in a women's tuxedo so she moved her sights off of the one she was targeting and saw her standing near the staircase giving a speech as she pulled the trigger. BLAM!" Kate then fell down the stairs as blood leaked from her suit. **"**It's Done.**" "**Good i will have someone get you tomorrow night .**"** Rose then packed up and waited the night after as she was at the airport hanger as a airplane landed. "Miss Wilson." Rose took one steep as the pilot was then grabbed and lifted into the air disappearing in the darkness as two members of the league pulled out their weapons as a large figure landed wearing a dark black suit with a red bat symbol on her chest. "You will pay for hurting Kate Kane." "She's dead!" Rose then pulled out her phone as a news report talked about the ATTEMPTED assassination on billionaire Kate Kane." "NO!" The two ninjas then simply threw smoke bombs and left Rose by herself as she had Failed her task. Rose then pulled out her sword and swung at her as Batwoman then grabbed the blade and tossed it aside as punched Rose in the gut,kicked her leg and headbutted her. Rose then pulled out a handgun and shot at her but missed as a batarang went into her shoulder and hand. 'ARGH!" Her wounds once again painfully healed while Rose then attacked her with a knife as Kate then yanked her arm and broke it. "ARGH!" Her bone then painfully put its self back together as Batwoman than slammed her head against the plane. "I won't lose to a costumed freak!" She then pulled a grenade pin from her belt and threw it at Kate who then grabbed it at tossed back at her as it exploded a few inches from her as the blast then blew out her left eye. "ARGHH!" Rose screamed in both pain and anger as she knew that her eye was lost for good as Kate then applied gauze to her as she an ambulance came. Inside the batcave Kate then examined a blood sample from Rose as the computer then showed that she willingly let herself be experimented on with a prototype serum which would have given her enhanced abilities but had the flaw of fixing injuries by reconstructing the body while the person was awake.

At a village in the Himalayas Talia was sipping tea as the sounds of fighting were heard behind her. "Took you long enough to figure it out." Batwoman walked towards Talia as she took off her cowl.

"Take you for the heads up." "My sister is heir to the league,but she has used the pit much longer than i have,unlike me she fears death." "Then why target me?" "No loose ends,she wants the league to stay hidden like it has always been but times change and she still thinks it's the old times when they league used to commit atrocities for the betterment of man kind." "And your no different." "I have done my share of cruelty also but i intend to live my life,just like you Kate."

The two then Kissed as it then started to get sexual as Kate then took off her suit and talia with her robes as they then made love in the bedroom ignoring the unconscious bodies on the floor.

**Present-Lexcorp**

"I'm not getting paid enough for this." Rose said as the girl of steel hovered above them. "Shit now what?" "Priscilla,June you know the drill." Priscilla then pulled out her claws as June stood still for a second before changing. "I thought you changed your ways xiomara?" "Shut up!" The Pale white skinned teen yelled as she then pulled out a chain. "It's uhm... well you against a lot of us!" They then all charged at her. Upstairs Amanda was talking to Alexandria Luthor as her phone rang excuse me." She then answered it.

"What is it?" "Uhmm we're fight the girl of steel." "WHAT!?,listen if you don't get it i won't hesitate on killing one of you."

She hung up. "Now where were we?" The squad was losing HARD Supergirl had already taken care of Rosemary,Erica,Rose,and Zoe as the rest who were standing were tired. "Priscilla i can't do shit!" "Olive your fire!" Olive then used her flame abilities to make a literal firewall as the enchantress used her magic to weaken the kryptonian as Priscilla slashed her with her claws as xiomara wrapped her with her chain and punched her.

"Take that you bastich!" "You what?" "You know Bastard and Bitch combined together." "Oh."

Priscilla got desperate as she then stabbed her claws into a generation as the alarm went off. "Oh great!" Then multiple armored robots powered by kryptonite arrived and shot missles at everyone. Upstairs the alarm went off as Alexandria stood up.

"I think it's best that you leave." "I beg to differ" "Fine then."

She then pressed a button on her watch as her businesses then changed into an armored battle-suit. Back under the building... "Shit,shit..SHIT!" Olive then used her abilities to make them exploded early but was knocked by the blast as Priscilla although was fast could not out run a heat-seeking missile as she then twisted her ankle as the rocket then got closer as she closed her eyes and then nothing. She opened her eyes to see the Supergirl holding it. "Why did you save me?" "Like i always say,i'm supergirl." The enchantress simply opened a portal as the rockets went back to the robots causing them to explode as she then summoned a hand which grabbed the girl of steel as she was making it tighter and tighter when... VROOM!" A blast of green energy knocked her out as she went back to June. "ENOUGH!" Alexandria then shot another blast at the girl of steel weakening her as she then dropped to the floor. Waller arrived from the elevator as Priscilla help the other members get up while Luthor walked to one of the robots adn removed it's power source. "Waller if you simply wanted it..." She then placed a rock of kryptonite on her hand. "You should have just ask."

**Belle Reve J****uvenile detention center**

With the multiple members injured with with the exception of Rose Wilson,Waller had no choice but to postpone the other missions while the others healed as she was watching a surgical operation as her bodyguard Tatsu Yamashiro AKA Katana was watching. "This is a big risk your taking." "For the better." She then pressed a microphone as she said **"**Proceed.**" **They then used Kyptonite tools to cut into faora's skull as they inserted a Kyptonite made explosive inside her brain before sewing it shut. **"**Operation successful.**" "**Good.**" **Waller then pulled out a file with criminal records as she then told the guards to open a cell in the high level threat section as multiple armed guards surrounded a cell as the door opened to see a blonde white pale woman playing with a tea set with stuffed animals as she looked at Waller. "**Beware the Jabberwock, my son! ****The jaws that bite, the claws that catch! Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun The frumious Bandersnatch!"** "Miss Kane i am willing to reduce your sentence by half in change for..." **"Poor Beth Kane fell down the drain,and inside her body ****palace out came Alice!" **She started laughing as she was taken from her **"Tea Party"**,strapped to a utility dolly as she was injected with a nano-bomb and given her equipment which consisted of two dual-wield handguns,knives,Dynamite,and razor blades which she placed in her mouth as she put on a white coat with two hidden blades inside the sleeves,white Ruff on her neck,black high heel boots,and a shoulder holster and leg holster which she hid under her stockings as she put on black mascara on her eyes to look like tears as she put on a rabbit mask.

**And that is another chapter complete**

Alexandria Luthor sat in her office as she saw a shadow behind her and saw a woman hovering in the air with the same outfit as Kara but more muscular with black hair.

"Please sit." "She told me what you did to her Lex." "One day... i swear i will make the WHOLE world hate you!"

She threw a picture frame at her as she caught it and simply tossed it back.

"I'm sorry about your pain." "No your not,you never cared about him and he died in vain!"

She then pulled out a handgun and shoot at her as the bullets simply bounced off her skin as the gun then ran out of ammunition as the WOMAN of steel simply flew away as Alexandria then looked at the photo of her wedding as she then screamed in anger and sorrow as she swore to avenge her husband.


	8. Death Sentence

**Hello and welcome back to my suicide squad story hope you enjoy also this chapter contains scenes of terrorism **

**Nigeria**

The NEW team which consisted of Alice,Zoe,Priscilla,Rosemary,June,a recovered grace,and Rose were inside a helicopter as Waller gave them a briefing. **"Listen up your task here is a simply Combat search and rescue mission to rescue hostages from a group known as Boko Haram and you might be wondering why we can't just send a military force well we've received information that have a large reach in the black market and have gotten hold of super weapons from Gotham and metropolis and so we're sending you undercover and don't even think about trying to escape while your with them."**

The helicopter then landed in an empty lot as they were dropped off and walked a few miles until they were ambushed by the group and captured without a fight and were then taken into an empty police station.

"Why are you here?!" "Times are rough with us and we figured to be part of something." "How do we know you aren't spies?" "If we were we would have just killed you and gotten over it." "Take them and lets see if they are worthy to be with us,but put the freaks in the lockup!"

Alice,Priscilla,Rosemary,and Grace were taken away while the other were lead to another place. Alice and rosemary was tossed into a solitary room were she heard the crying of children as she saw about a few young boys and girls about ten years old as they simply looked at them. "Any idea how to get out of here?" **"Fear not for Alice once escaped madness." **"Why did i even ask?" she asked as she saw a small Plant stem and smirked,Priscilla and Grace were shocked with cattle prods as they were being tortured from amusement as Grace then angrily ripped of a guard's arm as she saw stunned multiples times before she was unconscious while Priscilla was chained to a wall. Zoe,June,and Rose were lead outside were they were tried to see to fit as members as they we're beaten,whipped,and hit over and over as June then broke but Rose and Zoe who both went under this many times passed without shedding a tear as they were given a final test to prove themselves as they were outside with frozen bodies. "This is your final test to prove yourselves to us and the world." A member then started recording as their leader then spoke. **"**People of the world,**Boko Haram** do not fear you,your armies,your country you will fear us in response.**" **The camera then zoomed at Rose and Zoe who were wearing clothes and covered their faces as they grabbed a heavy weapon and began smashing the bodies until there was nothing lest but shattered pieces of ice on the floor as the camera turned off.

**Belle Reve**

Waller was watching the live footage as she was talking to members of the united states government. **"**As you can see we are having difficulty with this.**" "**Your so called problem solver just killed two CIA agents!**" ****"**What if they get caught?**" "**Then i'll just kill them all.**" "**We can't have this get back to us.**" "**Which is why we are giving you a government supervisor.**" "**(Sigh) fine but i'm still in charge of their explosives.**" "**Negative.**" "**(Damn it)Now if you excuse me a have to make a backup team.**"**

She then left the meeting as she then told the prison staff to get other potential candidates which they did as she read their criminal records. "Rhonda Pineda." A Latina woman in an orange jumpsuit was sitting next to her smoking a cigarette as she looked at her.

"You must be desperate to get someone like me." "I'm willing to reduce you from the death penalty to a life sentence if you help me." "I get me suit back right?" "Yes." "Score!" "But first you need a shot."

"Harriet Pratt" A woman with large feet bunny hopped up to her eating a carrot as she spoke with a British accent. "What up." "You help me and i'll reunite you with your boss." "Fine." "And i'm putting you with others." "Fine."

After the two new recruits they were put with Erica,Olive,and xiomara as they put on their wore a red and blue spandex with a red mask with an atom symbol on it,and Harriet wore a brown playboy bunny outfit as she loaded a TEC-9 and Thompson sub-machine gun as they loaded into a helicopter and took off.

**Nigeria**

Rosemary and Alice were sitting with the children as Alice was entertain them by telling the story of **Alice in wonderland **while Rosemary was focusing on the plant stem as it started to grow when the door opened. "What are you laughing abou..." Before he could answer Alice took out a razor from her mouth and slit his throat before taking his gun as she left the door closed as Rosemary then used the steam to make giant roots as they destroyed the wall as she then used her pheromones to subdue the men outside as she contacted Waller.

**"**Waller hostages secure!**"** **"**Good now i need you to regroup with the others and destroy their weaponry.**" "**What about...**"** BOOM!

A loud explosion came as mercenaries burst into the building and started killing everyone they saw as Rosemary then made a dome of vines to protect herself and the children. Alice still went killing the terrorists with a handgun and throwing knives as she located Priscilla,Grace,and June.

**"Are you going to help us or not!?" "Fear not for the witch will be in a switch." **"What?"

She then shocked June with a cattle prod as she then turned into the Enchantress and broke the chains freeing them as she simply opened a Hellmouth as it dragged several mercenaries into it before turning a crane into a thirty foot tall dragon.

**"Wow that's a bit extreme." "There is no limit to madness cat!" "I'm actually a... you what never mind."**

Grace then simply ate the wall and several mercenaries before being frozen by a cold-gun. **"And now i remember why we were sent here." **Zoe and rose simply turned their guns against the terrorists and killed them in the room as one of them then opened a tank as gas flowed the room as the two women started fighting each other as they were both hallucinating from the gas which read **FEAR TOXIN. **Rosemary couldn't hold her shield anymore as bullets were tearing it as it started getting colder as the vines froze solid and then shattered as a terrorist holding a cold-gun then aimed it before getting shot by Alice. "Thanks." **"You are welcome."** Alice then took the gun and then started freezing everyone she saw as a Jack-in-the-box was thrown at her at played **P****op goes the weasel **when it exploded in front of her knocking her back followed by Jacks which landed in front of Rosemary and children. Despite not knowing the psychotic clown she knew the twisted "Toys" she made to case chaos and she slowly lead the children past it while also preventing them from touching it as Alice stood up and helped them get across as she stepped on a jack as they all exploded. "ALICE!" Rosemary then dragged her from the explosion and looked at her,she was still breathing but had shrapnel on her body as she began to pull it out as she,rosemary and the children were pinned down by gun fire as a purple smoke bomb landed as Alice then covered her mouth with her shirt as it exploded sending purple gas in the area,Rosemary was immure to it as she helped Alice but they both stopped when they heard laughing and saw the children smiling as tears came out of their eyes. "NO!" Alice despite having her share of killing people from police to military officials this was something different as she pulled out her handgun and was about to kill them when. **"WAIT!" **Rosemary saw the enchantress as she began to cast a spell as the gases began to suck out of the children as she sent the gas cloud back before opening a portal to a nearby american occupied village as she ushered them into it and closed it.

"Thank you." **"This is live or die." ****"**Rosemary are you there?**" "**Yeah.**" "**I just lost contact with Zoe and Rose,but i'm sending you reinforcements**"**

A helicopter then hovered over them as five more members repelled from it.

"Good to see you again boss." **"Ah yes my march Hare."** "So it's about ten of us versus god knows how many of them!" "Well that number is about to "Largely" change step back."

Rhonda then went to the front of the building before growing into a fifty foot woman. "HOLY SHIT!" She then started stomping on people as the rest of them went inside the building killing both terrorists and mercenaries as they slit up into groups as they cleared every room. Alice and Harriet found the super weapons storage. "Now what?" **"Now we fight with them against them." **They then grabbed everything they could carry before Alice tossed a grenade into the room destroying everything inside. Erica and Grace simply crushed their enemies before reaching the main room and killing the leader of the group as Erica broke his back and grace ate him ALIVE! Priscilla,rosemary and xiomara entered the dinning hall and found many terrorists inside as rosemary simply made large roots come out of the ground as they wrapped around them as Priscilla slashed them and xiomara broke their necks and smashed their heads in. Olive and the enchantress found Zoe and Rose beating each other to a pulp as the witch used her magic to remove the gas from them and removed them from their hallucinations as they came back to their senses. They all got outside as Rhonda shrank back to normal size.

**"**Waller we got everyone now pull us out. Waller?**" "**I'm sorry but she's not here she's been replaced.**" "**Who is this?**" "**Your new Boss and unlike here i'm not giving ANY of you second chances.**" "**What do you mean by that?**" "**If you are forgetful then maybe is should show you.**" **"ARGH!"

Rosemary stated screaming while holding her head. "MAKE IT STOP PLEASE MAKE I..." BOOM! Her head then exploded. Priscilla burst into tears as they rest of the large squad simply looked in horror.

**Belle Reve**

"What was that!?" Waller yelled at her replacement who was a member of **The United States Department of Homeland Security **who had just killed a member.

"They need to know that i do not mess around!'" "You are going to regret that." "Your dismissed Waller." "I'm what?!" "You are discharged from this!"

She was about to break her nose when Katana stopped her.

"What are you doing?" "Protecting my Client." "Thank you."

Katana held her Sword at her former boss's neck as Waller left in disgust. "Well back to work" The rest of squad came back about four hours later and lead back to their cells. Priscilla spent the whole night crying,Rose was hitting a boxing bag,Alice and Harriet were now cellmates,Grace was swimming,June,painted a life still,Zoe was given visiting hours with her sister,Erica was lifting weights,xiomara slept,Olive made silhouettes with her flames,and Rhonda was reading about the powers of an atom when the alarm went off. "What's happening?" Faora had enough she was a soldier not a slave so she then reflected her heat vison into her head and painfully ripped out the Kryptonite bomb from her head,broke out of her,cell and opened ALL the cells doors in the prison with her powers as a large riot began inside the facility as the new warden was hiding in her office with Katana as the portal from a secret facility as it started to open. The woman who was only know as "Hecate" then talked t from the intercom

**"Listen up!,squad i need ALL of you to go out and bring back order to this place and as you saw with your plant friend i will not think twice of killing you!" **"So you are desperate."

Hecate saw Waller standing in front of the door. "What do you want?" "I know how they act,you however just think about simply using fear tactics on them." "Fine your back in this!" She then handed her the control panel for the explosives as she then spoke to them when..." "RAGH!" Katana then swiped at Waller who then slamed her to the ground. "What just happened." "That portal thing is giving everyone a madness migraine." When the doors opened the squad was split in the chaos as June was wandering in the solitary section to hide from the riot as she then bumped into grace.

"Grace i know there's something going on but..." **"Food." **"What?... oh no grace i'm not..." **"Hungry for meat!"**

June then screamed as grace then lunged at her with her mouth open as she bit her neck as blood splattered on the walls.

**And that is another chapter complete.**

**Nigeria**

Rosemary's headless body leaked green blood as it flowed to a small flower as it began to grow roots and flowers while forming into a person.


	9. Prison Riot

**Hello and welcome back to my suicide squad story hope you enjoy**

**Two years ago-S.T.A.R. Labs,Kansas**

Rhonda Pineda had just escaped from a local prison cell for armed robbery as she had broken into a the lab in hopes of both hiding and trying to find something to make herself powerful as she had stolen a handgun and was currently hold it to a scientist's head.

"We only work in farming not..." WHACK! "Shut up Puta!" "OK there's a hazard area inside here due to working with subatomic particles and..." BLAM! "You talk to much."

She then walked into it and found it as she searched the area and only found a machine that read **WARNING UNSTABLE EXPERIMENTAL ATOMS **she ignored it as she then found what looked like a makeshift hazard suit as she took off her prison uniform and wore it along with a strange belt as she opened the machine as she was then exposed to Atomic energy as she started shrinking to the size of an atom. She then started to panic as she was floating inside somewhere with large atoms everywhere. She then started fiddling around with the suit as she then moved something as she grew back to normal size. She then grabbed a journal and started reading it as it explained that the project was for researching how atoms reacted and how it would work as she would then use it for murder,robbery,and hacking in her criminal life until she laid low in **Ivy Town,New ****England **by posing as a college student at the university were she started a relationship with **Doris Zuel AKA Giganta** as the two started a sexual relationship (Mostly involving size changing) and stayed that way until one day, Having run out of money Rhonda decided to rob a near by bank by shrinking and stealing it from the vault. She then grew back to normal size and started collecting the money when she felt shaking as the roof was lifted up by Doris who was now Fifty feet tall as she yelled. "THIS IS A STICKUP!" Rhonda then grew to giant size as she confronted her.

"What are you doing this is my take!" "Well maybe you should tell me before hand you whore!" "DIE YOU F*CKING PUTA!"

The two then got into a gigantic Catfight as they were destroying the entire campus as **Donna Troy AKA Wonder Girl **noticed the fight as she changed into her heroic outfit as she flew towards them and punched both women in the face. "This ends now giganta!" "STAY OUT OF THIS WONDER BITCH!" The leopard skin wearing giantess then slammed her fist at her as the amazon then used her strength to hold it as Rhonda then slammed her fist at her causing her to fall to the floor as giganta steeped on her as Donna struggled to hold her smelly foot but luckily help wasn't too far behind her as her mentor **Diana Prince AKA Wonder Woman **then punched Rhonda in the crotch. "Ow..." She then fell from the pain and shrank back to normal size while her now Ex-girlfriend took the opportunity to grow even more and threatened to destroy the entire city as both Diana and Donna were forced to let her stomp away as she shrank in the forest and was gone while Rhonda was punched in the face to prevent her from shrinking as she was then taken to Bell Reve.

**(And now here's another origin story)**

**Gotham City One year ago**

Harriet Pratt was born with a foot condition in which her feet were longer than others and had an overbite which she never fixed due to her being in an orphanage and was mocked by everyone as she was called a Rabbit over and over which lead to being placed in an asylum after an attempted suicide and was diagnosed with **Dissociative identity disorder (DID) **due to her being called Hare in her childhood and her reading **A****lice in wonderland **and when she was eighteen she was left on the streets were she turned to being a stripper to make money but would always fall do to her large feet. She was mocked,humiliated,and teased and she had enough and left London to Gotham city in hopes of having a quiet life but would find herself in the criminal underworld as an escort and sat in the rain one night as a car crashed into a bank as armed men in rabbit masks came out and started drilling the vault as she walked towards them. She then grabbed an rabbit mask from the car and an assault rife as she put on a jumpsuit and joined them as she helped them with taking the money and placing it inside without them even noticing as they drove off. The car then stopped inside a warehouse were they all got off and placed the money on a table. **"Has the rabbit come back?"** "yes madam." The woman then noticed an extra goon as she got out her pistol and walked towards Harriet as she then asked her

**"****Curiouser and curiouser!"**"Have some wine,**" I don't see any wine,and it wasn't very civil of you to offer it!" **"It wasn't very civil of you to sit down without being invited,"

Alice then simply laughed. **"****That will be a queer thing, to be sure! However, everything is queer to-day,tell me how are you a hare when you don't like like it?." **Harriet was then accepted into the so called "**The Wonderland Gang" **and given a brown playboy bunny outfit and made her second in command and found fun in it until one night they were counting money from multiples bank jobs as the lights went off as Harriet grabbed a Thompson sub-machine gun and went next to her boss as she started saying **"****Twinkle, Twinkle Little Bat****,How I wonder what you're at!,****Up above the world you fly,,****Like a tea tray in the sky.,****Twinkle, twinkle, little bat!,****How I wonder what you're at!" "**Here.**" **Kate Kane then tackled her as Harriet opened fire at her before kicking her with her large feet as Kate then slamed her head on the table as the G.C.P.D entered and quickly apprehend the gang as Alice pulled out a dagger and began swiping it at her. "Beth i know your in there!" **"Beth Kane is DEAD!" **She yelled before stabbing her in the side and driving the blade deeper as Kate then grabbed her sister's hand and slammed a batarang into it. **"ARGH!"** Alice then pulled out a handgun only for Kate to disarm her and headbutted her as Harriet then grabbed a tea table and slammed it into Kate's head before bring pinned by her and arrested.

**(Now back to the current story.)**

**Belle Reve**

EVERY single person in the prison was fighting each other as Hecate saw June's heart rate monitor slowly drop. **"Damn it,someone check of June Moone NOW!** Zoe and Rose then checked her cell which was open and empty as they checked solitary confinement to find all the doors open including grace's. **"**Um we might have a killer whale on the loose.**" "**Find her.**" **They then heard screaming from the showers as they went to it killing a few inmates and guards along the way and when they reached it... "OH GOD!" They now needed bleach for their eyes.

**"**What is it?!**" "**Good news june's safe.**" "**Bad news?**" "**She's tired from um well...**" **"AGHH!"

June Screamed as she covered her naked body with with a towel as she and Grace had just finished having sex in the showers.

"PLEASE don't tell her about this." "We thought you were dead!,there was blood and..." "Grace bit my neck to smell my blood ever thought she's a whale,i somehow got pleasure from that so i kissed her and she kissed back and then well." "June i'm sorry to do this but."

BLAM! Zoe then shot her in the leg as the pain turned her into the enchantress as grace woke up.

**"What's going on?!" "Wake up my love for we are needed." "Alright cutie." "But first you have to get BIGGER!"**

The witch then cast a spell as grace began to get bigger and muscular as her calf legs got larger along with her back,arms,butt,and chest as she was ten feet tall. **"This is more like it!" **The four then ran into the cell blocks and began killing everyone they saw. Rhonda was walking in the cafeteria throwing trays as Olive who was infected started setting the place on fire. "Where's a fire extinguisher when you need one?" She then ran into the armory and found her outfit and shrank to atom size as she began to slowly tear away olive's atomic structure until she found carbon dioxide,oxygen,and nitrogen atoms."Score!" She then began to tear them apart as in the regular world Olive began to lose her powers as Rhonda then grew to normal size and knocked her out. Priscilla was going insane slashing everything in here path as she was stopped xiomara who punched as she flew into a wall as she growled. "Your a bad cat you know that." Priscilla got up and began to slash her with her claws as xiomara was then grabbed by Erica. "Wait what are you?..." SNAP! "ARGH!" Erica then snapped her spine in half and was about to crush her head when she was stopped by grace who punched her. **"Stop this madness!" **Erica then simply injected herself with a steroid formula as her muscles began to grow as she then grabbed grace's hands and broke them. **"ARGH!" "NO!" **The enchantress then cast a paralyzing spell as both Erica and Priscilla fell to the floor. **"Did they hurt you?" "I'll live babe." **Alice and Harriet simply started killing everyone before being stopped by Zoe as Hecate then screamed as she pressed their Kill switch button at random as Olive and xiomara's bombs went off. Faora broke into main center as she went and started to open the portal as Waller took control. **"Listen up,anyone who's alive get into the main room right now and stop this Bitch!"** The uncorrupted members then went inside to find Waller holding an assault rifle and a bomb.

"Listen up!,you all need to distract her long enough for me to throw this thing in front of her which will kill two birds with one stone."

They all agreed as they then charged at the Former kryptonian soldier as she then rushed at them. The enchantress then began to cast another spell when Faora then punched her as she fell to the ground and changed back. "Ugh what oh no." Faora grabbed as was about to disintegrate her when Grace bit her arm as the two then started fighting. Rose grabbed Katana's enchanted sword and began slashing Faora with it before being tossed aside. Zoe shot her but to no avail,and Rhonda found it hard to remove her atomic structure as she took a small atom of kryptonite and placed it inside her atomic structure as Faora collapsed from being weakened as Rhonda grew to fifty feet and steeped on her. "See that wasn't so... ARGH!" Faora then burst from her foot as Rhonda shrank back to normal size and yelled in pain as grace started fighting with her shoving her mouth into her hand as she began pushing her into the phantom zone as waller then threw the bomb as grace picked her up and tossed her inside as the bomb went off destroying it. The squad then sighed in relief when. "Thank god i'm out of there!" Zoe,Waller,and Rose then aimed their guns and stopped when the saw who was talking as it was... "Georgina Harkness?" Captain Boomerang simply laughed. "What do you think?" "But how did you." "I'm a Boomerang i ALWAYS come back."

**And that is another chapter complete**


End file.
